


The Care of Kings

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Shameless Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the retaking of Erebor, Kili decides that Thorin needs to relax, and he takes it upon himself to ensure that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care of Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



Erebor was still mostly empty the first time that Kili got to his knees in front of his Uncle. The throne room had been empty save for Thorin and himself and it was only with a great deal of teasing that he'd managed to get Thorin to sit in his throne. He could see the weight resting upon his uncle's shoulders and it hurt to see it there. They'd fought so hard to reclaim the kingdom and had dealt with so much pain, so to be in their home, to have their kingdom back should have been a happy occasion.

"Relax." He hushed him softly as he crawled forward on his knees. "Let me take care of you for once."

Thorin stared down at him with wide eyes, his hands still clutching at the arms of the throne. "Why?"

"Because you deserve this." Kili closed his eyes as he nuzzled the inside of Thorin's thigh, feeling the heat radiating against his cheek. Without raising his head, he opened his uncle's breeches with nimble fingers and he was relieved when Thorin didn't protest. He tugged them down slowly, mindful of the hardness that was trapped beneath. It was only when he had the thick material around Thorin's thighs that he realized exactly had been hiding beneath the fabric of his breeches. Thorin's cock was much larger than he'd expected. He was of average length, but his girth was exceptional. While he'd only had experience with Fili, he had not been expecting to see anyone with a cock as wide around as his wrist. It was a shock, a pleasant shock, but a shock never the less.

"You've been hiding something from me," he murmured softly as he glanced up at his uncle's face.

Thorin flushed slightly in an uncharacteristic show of bashfulness and Kili found it far more endearing that he could put into words. "I've not been hiding anything."

Kili grinned widely and tugged Thorin's breeches down further until they rest around his knees. He leaned forward, still grinning and pressed a kiss to the base of his cock and he couldn't help but chuckle as he felt Thorin shudder slightly. Without any pause he pulled back slightly and took Thorin in his mouth in one smooth motion. It wasn't his first time pleasuring a man with his mouth, long nights with Fili had made certain of that, but it was his first time with Thorin's cock in his mouth.

Thorin’s skin tasted of salt and sweat, and there was something else beneath that that he couldn't identify. Whatever it was, Kili wanted to taste more of it. He bobbed his head experimentally, watching for Thorin's reactions as he did so. He found that Thorin most enjoyed it when he traced his tongue along the thick vein that ran along the underside of his cock, or when he very carefully skimmed his teeth along for a short span as he pulled off. However, the noises that he made as Kili took him in progressively deeper that made Kili the most curious. It was with that thought in mind that he made the decision to put to use the skills he had honed on his brother over the years. He pulled off for a moment and held Thorin in his hand, stroking him slowly as he wet his lips. With a teasing wink, he took Thorin in his mouth once more and began to lower his head.

"Kili," Thorin groaned from somewhere above him, his grip tightening in Kili's hair.

He didn't respond, he kept his mouth moving, taking him deeper and deeper until he could feel the blunt head of Thorin's cock bumping against the back of his throat. It took every last bit of restraint that he had at that point to keep his gag reflex in check, but after several long moments he was able to get past it. With a single glance up took the rest of Thorin's cock in, pressing forward until his nose and lips were pressed against the coarse hair that surrounded the base of his cock.

Thorin groaned loudly, his voice echoing in the silence and Kili felt a very strong sense of pride at being able to draw that sound from his uncle- from his king.

Kili held himself in place as long as he could before the need for air became too great and he was forced to pull back. He hollowed his cheeks as he slowly, oh so slowly, drew back. He allowed himself some time to breathe, using his tongue to trace along the slit at the tip of his cock before he took him into his mouth once again. He swallowed him down, groaning lowly as the taste in his mouth grew stronger. He repeated the cycle over and over until he felt Thorin's thighs begin to tense under his hands. He knew that his uncle was close to reaching his completion and he wouldn't stop until he pushed him over the edge. As it turned out, he wasn't forced to wait long at all.

He was startled out of his own thoughts as Thorin suddenly tugged at his hair, and he heard his moans grow louder. Kili knew that it was a warning, but he ignored it. If he was going to pleasure his uncle, he would take every last thing that he had to offer. It was only seconds later that Thorin went tense beneath his hands, and his voice broke as he shouted out his completion. Kili's mouth was filled with thick, slightly salty fluid that came in quick bursts and he swallowed it down quickly. He kept his eyes trained up, watching his uncle's face as it contorted with pleasure. He held him in his mouth as he began to soften, cleaning him with his tongue and relishing the change that he was able to bring about. When he finally allowed Thorin's cock to slip free of his mouth, he rest his head against the inside of his uncle's thigh and let out a soft, happy sigh.

"Kili," Thorin's voice cracked as he stroked his fingers through his nephew's hair. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you needed it." Kili turned his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of Thorin's thigh before he climbed to his feet. He allowed himself to be guided toward his uncle's lap and he curled up there against his chest with a smile.

Thorin wrapped his arms around him tightly, a slight tremble still running through his limbs. "You didn't need to. I didn't want you to have to do that."

"I wanted to," Kili tipped his head back and he wrapped his fingers around one of Thorin's braids as he had so many times as a child. "I've wanted to do that for you for some time." He admitted.

Thorin's eyes filled with wonder as he stared at him, like he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "You cannot mean that."

"I do." He leaned tugged at the braid in his grasp lightly. "And if you will have me, I would gladly show you what else I've wanted to do." Kili looked up at him and grinned impishly.

Without any warning, Thorin bowed his head and caught Kili's mouth in a hard kiss. It was without any finesse, but it was full of desperate want and as Thorin raised his hand to cup the back of his nephew's head, Kili knew that it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can totally be blamed on QueenDurin. She's the one who egged me on and inspired me in the first place, so she gets the blame. :P


End file.
